In hydrocarbon exploration, accurately understanding the economic projections of a reservoir is vitally important. Conventional approaches to such analysis include the use well planning or comparison tables containing well related data used to conduct such analysis. The tables would require the use to scroll up/down, read the data on the table format, and then select reports describing various well activities. The user would then have to open the report to read the details.
However, such conventional approaches are problematic in that the user has no visual representation of the drilling progress or the ability to compare well data. In addition, there is no capability to provide real-time data to update well activities or any template for accurate well planning.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a system providing efficient navigation and visual representations of the drilling progress and the ability to compare real-time well data.